


An All-Hallows Prank

by littlesunshinelily



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Halloween 2018, It's Just A Prank Bro, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinelily/pseuds/littlesunshinelily
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi go to a party. Hijinks and mild romance ensues. Contains not one but two kissing scenes.





	An All-Hallows Prank

“Are you _sure_ you’re not peeking?”

                “Very sure,”

“How many fingers am I holding u- wait, that doesn’t work,”

“You’re not very good at this, are you?”

“Okay, maybe I can’t be sure, but you don’t need to say it! Aaaand… done! Open your eyes!”

 

 As Shuichi opened his eyes, Kaede spread her arms out and twirled around in a flowy white dress, her skin covered in novelty white face paint with a pair of whiteout contact lenses in her eyes, smiling wide.

“Tada! What do you think? I make a pretty spooky ghost, right?” Kaede said, clapping her hands together.

Shuichi chuckled a little. “As spooky as you can get, I’d say.”

“Ye- hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Kaede pouted.

“I don’t mean to say you’re not scary- I mean, spooky, just-“ Shuichi began, but was cut off with a laugh from Kaede as she sat down next to him.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing a little,” Kaede said, wrapping her arm around Shuichi’s shoulders, being mindful of the black and red cape wrapped around them. “Where’s those fangs you brought in?”

“Ah, I put those in my pocket,” Shuichi said. “You have no idea how hard it is to just not drool everywhere with those things, let alone talk.”

“Really? Let me try, then,” Kaede said, patting around Shuichi’s pockets with her other hand.

“They’re really not that great, trust me,” Shuichi said.

“I trust you, I just wanna try,” Kaede said, before pulling the object of her search out of Shuichi’s right pocket. She only gave it a slight dust-off, before putting it in her mouth.

“Yeeeh, yerrr ruggh,” Kaede tilted her head back.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I would’ve gotten those ones that mould to your teeth, but they probably wouldn’t have arrived in time,” Shuichi said. “Can I have them back now?”

“Ou uuck,” Kaede pulled the fangs out, wiping them on her skirt. “It’s a shame we’re too old for trick-or-treating, y’know? I wish I could’ve gone with you.”

Shuichi nodded. “I think that the party Rantaro’s throwing will be a good ‘next best thing’, though.”

“I’m sure it will!” Kaede said. “… Provided he isn’t conspiring with someone to try and scare us all.”

“Well, maybe we should organize our own little prank just in case?” Shuichi said.

“Do you have anything in mind? I don’t,”

“I do have one thing in mind…”

 

 

“Hey, thanks for coming,”

“You don’t mind you both thought of the same costume?”

“Nah, there’s sixteen of us. Repeats were probably gonna happen sooner or later,”

“Okay, if you’re sure,”

 

Rantaro stood out of the way of the door with a gentle flair of his cape, allowing Kaede and Shuichi entry to the gym. Paper bats hung from the ceiling, alongside stars and black and orange streamers, and various tables were strewn about with candy and punch. The lights were dimmed, but not off entirely, and a thin layer of fog partially obscured everybody’s feet. Despite almost the whole class in attendance, the gym felt pretty huge, able to comfortably fit the now-fifteen crowd size.

Some had gone all-out for their costumes – Kirumi sported cobwebs across her arms, several more eyes painted across her face, and a lengthy skirt with eight felt legs attached to each side. Others were less enthusiastic about their costumes. Himiko had simply gone in almost her old uniform, the only thing different being a black skirt in place of her red one, and was dragging a broomstick around. However, as Kaede and Shuichi observed the crowd, the one student absent became a topic of suspicion for them.

“So, he really is absent…” Kaede said. “Are you sure this is a good prank?”

“Honestly? No, I’m worried I might hurt you,” Shuichi said.

“You won’t, I’m sure of it! It might taste bad, though,”

“I’ll do my best to not focus on that,”

“Hey, what are you two virgins talking about?”

Both Kaede and Shuichi, the former with a sigh, turned to face the source of the voice, and found exactly who they expected. Miu stood with her hands on her hips, her costume perfectly matching her personality, with only the long ears and fuzzy tail indicating what she was _supposed_ to be.

“That’s none of your business, Miu,” Kaede replied.

“I’m makin’ it my business, Kaeidiot! Now, you were talking about tasting someth- Oh my god! You’re planning on taking it to the next level, finally?” Miu said, somewhere between ‘slightly’ and ‘way’ too loud for their liking.

“N-No, I’m not planning on doing that at all!” Shuichi held his hands up defensively.

“And at Rantaro’s house, of all places! Man, that’s a power move, eating her out at the house of someone who’s aro-ace! You got some serious balls, Shuichi!” Miu gloated.

“We’re not going to have sex, goddamnit!” Kaede shouted. As she finished shouting, the lights went out, bathing the room in darkness.

 

Kaede managed to find Shuichi’s hand in the darkness without tipping Miu off, grabbing onto it.

“What just happened?! Which of you boys turned the lights off?” Tenko’s voice called out.

“None of us are close enough to the light switch, surely,” Ryoma said.

“Don’t worry! God will protect us,” Angie said.

“I-It’s probably just a power outage…! Yeah, there’s no way a ghost’s responsible!” Kaito announced.

“Of course not. Ghosts don’t exist,” Maki added.

“Oh, they do. But whether they’re responsible for the power outage or not, remains to be seen,” Korekiyo said.

“I believe we may have a more likely culprit already,” Kirumi said. “Kokichi has not arrived at the party yet.”

“He told me he was too busy with assignments,” Rantaro said.

“And you believed him?” Kiibo said.

“… Point taken,” Rantaro said.

“I could follow the wall and reset the breaker!” Tsumugi announced.

“Nyeh… just turn the lights back on,” Himiko said, as Tsumugi inched towards the back of the room.

“BOO!”

 

A thunder clap played as twelve pairs of eyes turned to the source of the noise – a floating pumpkin with a cape attached. The candlelight inside was the only source of light in the room, though it did not illuminate much. Only the outline of the gym’s stage, and a faint glow on everybody’s faces.

“You have disturbed my thousand-year slumber!” The pumpkin announced to the room, its voice sounding distorted and inhuman. Kaito, Tenko, and Gonta began screaming, though the latter two charged to the front of the stage. Had Kaede and Shuichi not already crawled up the stairway to the stage, they would have likely been ran over.

“For your sins, I require a willing blood sacrifice!” The pumpkin continued its threats, as Kaede and Shuichi set themselves up just behind the pumpkin, just out of the glow of its light. Kaede wrapped her thumb and index finger around Shuichi’s wrist, before tapping her other three fingers down, acting as a nonverbal countdown.

“Did God say you could have a blood sacrifice?” Angie asked.

“God is dead! You all have killed him!” The pumpkin lifted slightly, the flame inside growing slightly more intense. “Either you willingly sacrifice one of your own, or I will drag all of you to he-“

 

The lights flickered back on, to reveal two events going on. The first was the source of the mysterious pumpkin spirit. Kokichi stood at the back of the room, a walkie talkie in one hand and a thin line in the other. The thin line was attached to the stem of the pumpkin spirit on stage.

The second event was Shuichi and Kaede standing just behind the pumpkin, the former pressing his teeth up against the latter’s neck, with a fuchsia liquid flowing from the source and coating her dress. After a moment, Shuichi pulled away, and Kaede hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, eyes closed and unmoving.

“What just happened…?!” Himiko asked, with slight alarm.

“Oh god, Shuichi actually is a vampire! And he just killed Kaede!” Tenko shouted.

“N-No way! Shuichi’s not a vampire and vampires don’t exist!” Kaito replied.

“Then how do you explain what just happened, Kaito, hmm?” Kokichi asked.

“Quiet, all of you! Next one to talk is next!” Shuichi shouted.

“Ooh, ooh! Me next! Me next!” Kokichi jumped up and down, raising his hand. “C’mon, Shuichi!”

 

That… was unexpected, Kaede thought, as she lay on the floor, trying her best to look ‘dead’. It wasn’t easy – her lungs burned for oxygen, as small breaths weren’t cutting it. But Kokichi either trying to expose their prank in a creative way, or trying to join in on it… Well, time to take matters into her own hands.

“Uggggh…” Kaede groaned as she stood back up.

Shuichi turned back to Kaede, and his confused frown told her everything. But they would have to improvise.

“Kaede?” Shuichi tilted his head.

“No fair! I said I wanted to be next!” Kokichi pumped his fists.

“Oh, Kaede’s alive?” Angie said. “Look at that, Kaede’s alive!”

“W-We need to get her away from Shuichi!” Tenko said, starting to crawl onto the stage.

“No… it’s okay,” Kaede said, slowly stumbling towards Shuichi, falling into his arms.

“Did he put her under a magic spell?” Himiko asked.

“No, he… gave me immortality,” Kaede stroked Shuichi’s cheek.

“The fuck is going on?! First there’s some dumb pumpkin, then Kaede’s dead and Shuichi’s a dicksucking blood, now Kaede’s alive, a vampire, and wants to bone Shuichi?” Miu asked.

“That’s… one way of putting it,” Ryoma rubbed his head.

“Should we evacuate?” Kiibo asked. “If they turn on us…”

“You won’t outrun us,” Kaede said. “We’ll get you soon. But first…”

Kaede wrapped her arms around Shuichi’s shoulders and pressed her lips into his.

“Blech… it really does taste bad.”

 

“Taste bad…?” Kiibo questioned.

“There… does appear to be the smell of fake blood surrounding the two,” Kirumi said.

“Wait… wait, was this just some stupid prank-?!” Himiko raised her fists in the air.

“Well of course it was! You think Shuichi would actually have it in him to even scratch Kaede?” Kokichi rested his arms behind his head, grinning widely. “Still, while I expected some sort of counterprank from Shuichi, this was certainly not boring. Making the whole class think he’d killed his girlfriend…”

“Wait, girlfriend?” Kaede asked, before her brain caught up with her mouth. “… Wait, no! That was just part of the prank! I got a little carried away…”

Shuichi decided to remain quiet, slowly slinking off the stage while all eyes were on Kaede and her denial.

“Hate to say it, but you’re an awful liar,” Ryoma said, scratching at the cat ear headband on his head.

Kaede pouted, but decided to keep quiet, wiping the excess blood off of her neck. “Geez, this might stain the dress, actually.”

“You should’ve thought of something with less fake blood, then,” Rantaro offered.

“Retrospect doesn’t get the fake blood out, Rantaro.” Kaede said.

“I would offer to take it and wash it, but you would be left without anything to wear,” Kirumi said.

“I think it looks extra spooky with a line of blood running down. Like you died of a snake bite!” Angie declared.

“I’m back! Sorry, finding the fuse box in the dark was difficult,” Tsumugi announced, from the door. “I also caught Shuichi in the hallway. Wonder what that was about?”

“Is he with you right now?” Kokichi asked.

“Well, yeah. Huh, did Shuichi always have fake blood on as part of his costume? For that matter, did Kaede?”

“You didn’t miss much,” Maki said.

“Aw, I missed the pranks, didn’t I?” Tsumugi said. “That’s the best part.”

“Well, we still got the treats to go through, right?” Rantaro said.

 

“You sure it’s okay to drink that without rinsing your mouth out?”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have put the capsules in my mouth if they were toxic.”

The two hadn’t so much as abandoned the party, rather taking a short break from it with a couple of drinks. Kaede had also nicked a couple of napkins, and had wiped the fake blood from her neck.

“That was still a really cool prank, though,” Kaede said.

Shuichi laughed nervously. “Thank you…? Um, I’ve been meaning to ask something about it, actually.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“When you said, ‘That was just part of the prank’, I… I’m sorry. I think you were telling the truth, but I want to hear it from you,” Shuichi pushed his fingers together.

Kaede went silent for a moment, before finally giving her response. “Sorry, Shuichi… That wasn’t _entirely_ true.

“Not entirely true?”

“I mean, kissing you was part of the prank. But… I also do feel like I love you, Shuichi.” Kaede scratched the back of her neck. “I didn’t want to admit it back there because… well, all our classmates were there, and I didn’t want to pressure you if you didn’t feel the same.”

“That’s… the thing. I… do.”

“You… do?”

Shuichi wiped his forehead on his cloak. “I also didn’t want to bring it up back there. For the same reason.”  

“Haah… what a coincidence,” Kaede smiled, leaning her head onto Shuichi’s shoulder. “It’d be cool to have a Halloween anniversary, I think.”

Shuichi chuckled. “Though I don’t know if we should make yearly Halloween pranks our to-do.”

“Well, yeah. Still…” Kaede turned her head towards Shuichi. “You’re not a bad kisser.”

“Neither are you, I think… I’ve never been kissed, so I don’t know.”

“Me neither. So that was our first?”

Shuichi wrapped an arm around Kaede’s shoulder. “I think it’d be better to declare _this_ our official first kiss.”

Before Kaede could argue the logistics of a first kiss, Shuichi leaned his head in, but stopped just shy of her lips. Instead, Kaede elected to drop the issue in favour of the kiss. She wasn’t sure if it was the punch, the capsules, or just Shuichi having naturally soft lips, but she quickly found herself glad for her decision as she wrapped her arm around Shuichi’s waist, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, before both pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads against each others, slightly gasping for breath.

And for once, Kokichi hasn’t shown up in one of the author’s fanfics to ruin a romantic moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you all know that I am a giant Saimatsu fan, a giant procrastinator, off university (aside from one assignment), and had the time but not the focus to do my damn fangan. Still, I hope this is more palatable to the mainstream DR fan than the Saishira I wrote earlier this year, even if it'll probably get lost in a sea of other Saimatsu fics. If anyone has any recs for more fluffy Saimatsu feel free to hit me with them!


End file.
